geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Midnight
Diary entry: April 20, 2012, 11:00 PM I am in the woods, away from society, of course away from that GOD DAMN CD. I no longer have my sanity. I can not trust anything. Life is no longer worth living for me. The psychological and emotional trauma that has destroyed my life in the past month will end in exactly one hour. I am so glad that I finally found a way to end this, but first, I'll have to face it, one...last...time...just for all the people who will read this. NOT FOR SATAN AND HIS MINIONS! ---- I was once an avid Spongebob fan when it was really popular during its early years. Sadly, as you all know, it all went down into the toilet after the movie and I lost interest. A month ago, one of my best friends got a job at Nickelodeon studios as an intern. One of his friends there was in the same room that the episode Squidward's Suicide was seen in by a group of young interns back in late 2004. He retrieved the original tape and also a season 3 episode called Midnight that was not aired for unknown reasons. The episode Midnight had never been seen or heard of before by anyone else but me, he and my friend, and a few Spongebob cast members. My friend's friend was at a swap meet that I went to and I ended up getting the episode there for free. I ran the CD on my computer and the intro played with no problems. The title card of course said "Midnight" in light blue letters with a dark foggy background. The music was....weird to say the least. It sounded just like a light breeze going throught a forest (that's funny, its doing the same exact thing right now). The episode started with Spongebob and Gary having a pillow fight with Patrick at a sleepover. Simple enough. One strange thing though was that this episode was in unusually high quality (like HD) including all the voices. I don't recall Nickelodeon at the time having animation quality THAT good. Anyways, The scene lasted for about 30 seconds before the bubble screen came up. Patrick began to tell Spongebob about a new game that he got at Pranks A Lot called an Ouija Board. I got a little freaked out. Why would such an innocent show bring in something that so sinister?. After time card that said "1 Hour Later", the episode really began to unnerve me. The APM soundtrack Stealth By Night was playing (look it up on Youtube if you don't know what it is, I dare you), and Spongebob was sitting on his bed in the dark, looking very frightened. He walks up to his bedroom window and looks out into a realistic night sky (there were actual stars). The camera panned down from the sky towards Patrick's rock. This was unusually creepy for a Spongebob episode. The screen cut to black and there was VERY loud realistic scream that shook my entire house (I mean like an Earthquake type of shake). I paused the episode, shaking heavily. I was really debating whether I should continue watching, but my morbid curiosity got the best of me and I pressed play. It cut back to Patrick who had the most sick, twisted look I have ever seen. His eyes were a dark jet black and he now spoke in a very deep demonic voice. He was throwing Gary against the walls of his house. Gary's cries sounded so real. Gary's shell shattered on the 3rd hit and the insides of Gary looked so fucking realistic. I don't wanna even DESCRIBE how disgusting it looked. He threw up blood all over the carpet next to my computer desk. He then lit a match and set Gary on fire with demonic screams and voices in the background as he laughed histerically and said "Worship satan". I was in a total loss for words. Some of you would've stopped reading by now, but your morbid curiousity pushes you further and further, just like it did to me. I know it does. It cut to a few seconds of black that sounded like that split second when you're changing radio stations and the sound gets sorta fuzzy. It cut back to Spongebob with hyper realistic eyes walking very slowly in his dark kitchen, some of it illuminated by moonlight. There was no sound here. The sound gradually picked up to a slight breeze through a forest. This whole slow walking sequence lasted about 2 minutes. I was just waiting for something to scare the hell out of me. The breeze stopped and the sound got silent again as Spongebob sat down on his living room couch looking more and more frightened by the second. The camera angle changed and OUT OF NOWHERE Satan Patrick appeared behind Spongebob and screamed "PRAISE SATAN!!!". This was even louder than the first scream. My house shook so hard from this that cracks actually appeared in my walls. I was on the verge of breaking out crying as Spongebob ran upstairs to his bedroom with Patrick chasing him with a shot gun and screaming. Since it would be hard to describe this episode anymore, I'll do a transcript for the rest of it: Spongebob (in his room walking backwards toward the wall, cringing with fear): PLEASE PATRICK, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! Patrick (demonically): You can run, but you CAN'T FUCKING HIDE! Spongebob: STOP PATRICK STOP!!! (Patrick puts the shot gun on Spongebob's forehead) Patrick: If you wanna live, YOU MUST WORSHIP SATAN WITH ME! Or else, you will be brutally murdered and burn in hell for all eternity! Your dumbass snail Gary already learned the hard way. (Spongebob manages to trip Patrick and runs for it. Patrick soon gets up and begins chasing and shooting in his direction. He throws a bomb into the kitchen that puts a large hole in the wall and causes a raging inferno to erupt. Spongebob tries to flee the house but finds that the door is locked. He cringes up against a wall with Patrick towering over him and the inferno creeping closer and closer towards them) Spongebob: PLEASE PATRICK! I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!!! Patrick: ITS MIDNIGHT! Too late! (Patrick rips Spongebob's eyes right out of their sockets, squeezes the eyes which cause them to squirt blood all over, and throws Spongebob into the raging inferno. Patrick stares at the viewer screaming "PRAISE SATAN!" 3 times infront of the inferno before fading to black, ending the episode.) ---- That part of the episode was so intense for me that I ended up having a stroke and went into the emergency room. The doctors could not find an explanation for the stroke. I had horrific psychological and emotional trauma from all of this. I became an entirely different person. I cannot even begin to describe the feelings I had about this episode. It wasn't even an episode. It was a living hell. ---- And by the way, you know how in the beginning I said I was gonna end my trauma. Well, here I go...... ---- RIP Ryan Dalson 1997-2012 Time of Death: Midnight Category:Lost Episodes Category:OC Category:SpongeBob Category:Diary/Journal Category:Shock Ending Category:Demon/Devil Category:Death Category:Blood and Gore Category:Murder Category:Awesome Crap Category:Suicide Category:Great Category:Bestpasta Category:Suggested Reading Category:Nightmare Category:Evil Category:Satan Category:Oh my god Category:I fucking died writing this story. Do not add any more shitty categories.